Hyperlipidemia includes high cholesterol and high triglycerides, wherein the harmfulness of the former is far greater than that of the latter. As for hyperlipidemia, the drug-induced lipid-lowering therapy is the most effective measure for the treatment of hyperlipidemia. At present, although there have been many effective drugs for reducing triglycerides, the drugs for reducing cholesterol are mainly statins. These statins drugs are mainly for resisting hypercholesterolemia-induced atherosclerosis, and the action mechanism of these drugs is inhibiting the synthesis of hepatic cholesterol. However, long-term use of statins has apparent toxic effects on the liver and muscle, and also leads to increase of transaminases, even a few patients suffer rhabdomyolysis and acute renal failure. The problem of toxicity and side effects of statins has not yet been solved, even after several generations of drug structure modification.
Kudingcha is a traditional folk beverage, which has been drinking for nearly a thousand years as a healthy tea, with functions such as losing weight, reducing blood lipids and blood pressure and anti-fever and detoxicity. There are various Kudingcha in the market, which are made from the leaves of 22 kinds of different plants according to the surveys. But which kind of Kudingcha has better effects on reducing blood lipids and blood pressure is unknown, resulting in spending too much money by consumers, but with minimal lipid-lowering effect, even no effect.